How to Annoy By Lynn Loud Jr
by JMbuilder
Summary: Lynn decides to make videos about annoying people. And how she will do it? Read to find out! Rated T. Spin-Off to "Loud Question"
1. A Gamer

**Made this spin-off out of boredom. Enjoy.**

**(A: Read first "Loud Question" to avoid missing any detail)**

**(B: This episode was based on "COMO IRRITAR UM JOGADOR DE LOL" by D4rkFrame. Also based on the video "O DIA EM QUE NÃO CONSEGUI JOGAR LOL!!!" by Pi, since this Youtuber was the victim of the first video and it's the same thing, just with the ending of the prank)**

* * *

**HOW TO ANNOY... BY LYNN LOUD JR.**

**...A GAMER**

The camera turns on to reveal a 14 years old thick brown-haired girl in her room. She wears a black jersey with white lines and white number one, black shorts and dark gray and red tennis. And that, we can recognize her as Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn Jr.: Sup' guys! Who talks here is Lynn Jr. and we are here for my first video of my new series. Soo... What will happen in this new series is the following: Simply, I will try my best at annoying someone I know. I had to think about strategies to it be successful and this series doesn't fail. (Stops talking to breath in and out) I will begin with my brother Lincoln. He is actually playing an online game... I don't remember the name but the most important is that I'm going to disrupt very well his playing. Let's go!

She takes the camera and gets out of her room. Then, she walks to his brother's door and opens a bit too we see him playing an online game on his computer, with his headphones. It looks like it takes time to open space for homework, for example.

Lynn Jr. (Whispering): His computer looks cool, even though that has glue tape.

Lynn laughs weakly. Then, she opens the door completely to say hi.

Lynn Jr.: HELLO! So what are you doing?

Lincoln: Playing an online game.

Lynn Jr. (Pointing at the monitor): Who's this character?

Lincoln: It's a Weker.

Lynn Jr. (Puts her finger at the monitor, making it tremble): This o-?

Lincoln (Taking out her finger): Watch out, Lynn!

Lynn Jr.: Hey!

Lincoln: You would like that I touch your screen too?

Lynn Jr. (Laughing): Whatever, Stinkoln.

After saying that, Lynn notices that Lincoln has some cookies in a package.

Lynn Jr. (Taking it): These cookies are new? (In the middle, Lincoln takes the package away from her) I never saw them.

Lincoln (While still playing): Don't be annoying!

Lynn Jr. (Ignoring and pointing at the screen again): What that potion does for?

Lincoln: Restores the characters' life.

Lynn Jr. (Noticing something at the game): Why your nickname here is "SomeInterestingName"?

Lincoln ignores her and continues playing. And yes: His player's nickname is literally "SomeInterestingName". At that, Lynn gets an idea and shows him the camera.

Lynn Jr.: I'm recording. It's just a casual video.

Lincoln (Not bothering with it): Alright.

Lynn Jr. (Moves the camera to above Lincoln's monitor to have a view of him): Can I put the camera here?

Lincoln (Putting the camera away and annoyed): Lynn!

Lynn Jr.: You level up in this game?

Lincoln: Yes.

Lynn Jr.: It's normal?

Lincoln (Rolling his eyes): Of course i-

Lynn Jr. (Touching him in the head): Why you are talking to people?

Lincoln (Putting her hand away fast): Stop it!

Lynn Jr. (Touching him again): But what about my dou-

Lincoln (More annoyed and stops playing to push her away): I SAID STOP, LYNN!

However, Lynn doesn't give up and notices the time on the game.

Lynn Jr.: Is going to last 30 seconds before next round!

Lincoln: I know that! Just go away! You annoyed me more than enough!

Lynn Jr. (Ignoring and putting her hand on his headphones): These headphones are ne-?

Lincoln (Taking her hand): Don't try to break them! Come on, Lynn! How many times I have to repeat? I'm not joking!

Lynn points the camera to her, to show her laughter. Then, she points the camera back to him, playing the online game again.

Lynn Jr. (Near to the computer): Why your computer has glue tape in it?!?

Lincoln (Blocking the view of the computer with his hand): Stop this, Lynn! Or I will call you of Lynniot!

Lynn Jr. (With a threatening tone): Call me that! I dare you to call me that and you will see what will happen!

Lincoln was soo fed up with this annoyance called Lynn that he got up to take her out.

Lincoln (Pushing her away): I'm done! Get out of here Lynn!

Lynn Jr.: But in what level you-

Lincoln: Get out!

He finally pushes her out of the room to close the door of his room. Lynn shows to us her silent laughter. Then, she opens the door slowly again to see her brother playing the game again.

Lynn Jr. (Entering into the room): In what level you ar- (Sees the number) Oh... Level 10. I got it. (Notices another thing, making her show to us with the camera closer to the monitor) Hey! Who are those?

Lincoln: They are my mini-companions. They help me on fighti-

Lynn Jr. (Ignoring): Can you teach me to play this game sometime?

Lincoln: No!

Lynn Jr.: Why?

Lincoln: You don't like those types of games in general.

Lynn Jr.: Come on, Lincoln! Teach m-

Lincoln (Trying to concentrate and yelling): STOP ANNOYING ME! Just go away! (Noticing that she is still recording and tries to push the camera away) And why you are still recor-

Lynn Jr. (Backing away): Watch out, Stinkoln! (Gets near to him again) One thing: You endure playing those games?

Lincoln: Yes I d-

Lynn Jr. (Shakes his chair): YOU ENDURE PLAYING THOSE GAMES?!?

Lincoln ignores this since Lynn couldn't shake him well. At that, Lynn gets to his bed and takes his teddy rabbit.

Lynn Jr. (Throwing the toy to him): Did you know that Bun-Bun wants to play it t-?

Lincoln (Catching Bun-Bun): Watch out, Lynn!

Lynn Jr.: But you endu-?

Lincoln (Interrupting and looking to her): I will annoy you when you play some sport in this house! I'm not kiddi-

Lynn Jr.: HAHAHA!

Lincoln mumbles angrily as he resumes his playing.

Lynn Jr. (Clicking on a button of the keyboard that does nothing): Buy the helmet! You're defenseless like that!

Lincoln: That button doesn't do any-

Lynn Jr.: You're slow! You're gonna die! (Points the camera at him) You are going to die or survive? Which one? Huh? (Shows to us parts of Lincoln's face) Huh, Huh, HUH?

Lincoln (Pushing the camera away): You are plagiarizing! Fernandoh told me about a guy on the internet that annoys his friend for playing this kind of game!

Lynn Jr.: I don't copy YouTubers or anyone else!

Lynn decides to mess her only brother more by sliding her hand on the keyboard, making sounds. It just made Lincoln's anger quit, getting up from the chair again and taking out the headphones.

Lincoln: That's it! (Starts pushing her away) I will repeat: Get out!

Lynn Jr. (Brothered at being push away): Hey!

Lincoln: Get out!

At this, Lynn gets out of his room as Lincoln closes the door. But right after doing it, Lynn opens it again, to see him sitting and putting his headphones again.

Lynn Jr.: Your room is not to play those types of games! (Sees that Lincoln is not listening and takes out the headphones from him) Professional players don't use this type of headphones! You need a better one!

Lincoln: I was saving money for tha-

Lynn Jr. (Looking to the computer, not listening and interrupting): Answer me why the computer has glue tape!

Lincoln (Serious): Lynn...

Lynn Jr. (Puts one of her fingers on the on/off button of the computer): Can I press this? Just once!

Before her brother could reply, she clicks on it, making the computer starting to turn off. It made Lincoln upset

Lincoln (Putting his right hand on his forehead): Come on, Lynn! (Sighs) Dang, it...

Lynn Jr. (Getting out while closing the door): Bye!

After closing the door, Lynn shows us again her silent laughter. After that, she enters the room just to make a slight slap on his head.

Lincoln (Angry and while his sister closes the door while getting out): AND YOU STILL-!

* * *

The scene changes to some seconds later, to see Lincoln standing while Lynn continues to annoy him.

Lynn: But you weren't playing that game?

Lincoln (While sitting and turning on the computer): Yes and I will conti-

Lynn Jr.: Just Minbows 8.1 accepts that type of game?

Lincoln: Enough Lynn! Stop!

Lynn laughs at her plan on annoying him being successful and shows to us her face.

Lynn Jr. (Whispering): This is working, guys!

When she showed us again Lincoln on his computer, she sees him scratching his head and on the main menu of the online game.

Lynn Jr.: Why you are scratching your head? Huh? (Notices that the game is on again) WHAT? (Gets near to him while he puts the headphones again) Playing this game again? (Approaches the camera to his face) Lincoln! Lincoln Loud!

Lincoln: Come on... Seriously?

Lynn Jr. (Showing to us the game that Lincoln started, revealing the scoreboard in mid-game): Look the Gineza! 5x0 Stinkin'! (Shows to us his face) You are losing, loser! Why you are losing? Why? (Slaps his headphones to it get out) Why you are losing, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Lynn! Enough! Don't touch me!

Lynn Jr. (Singing and sliding her right hand on the keyboard): DON'T TOUCH ME,...! (Stops singing and sliding her hand to shake his chair) TURBULENCE!

Lincoln sighs and continues to play after putting his headphones back as Lynn starts thinking about what to do next. Then, she notices a comic book above his bed and takes it to throw it to his computer. It didn't work as he didn't even react. However, Lynn notices that he is writing on the game chat.

Lynn Jr. (Getting near to him): What are you saying to the people? (Reads what it says) "I HAVE A PERSON HERE ANNOYING ME!" (Looks to Lincoln) You are complaining about me to other people? (Shows her finger to point at him) You tattler tale! That is no excuse! You Weak!

In this, Lynn yells very loud while pointing at him in many directions. She only stops doing it when she shows us that Lincoln died on the game.

Lynn Jr.: AHH! YOU DIED! (Laughs and walks to the other side to try clicking on the mouse) That mouse is of good quality?

Lincoln (Trying to push her away from the mouse): Lynn!

Lynn Jr. (Still trying to click on the mouse): You jus-

Lincoln (Blocking Lynn from clicking): STOP! STOP LYNN! STOP, ANNOYANCE! (Notices that he died again) Dang it!

Lynn Jr. (Approaching the camera to the "DIED" text on the monitor): YOU LOST! (Shows to us Lincoln with a mad face) Why you like los-?

Before she could finish her sentence, Lincoln tries to shove Lynn once, without sucess, and looks at her with a serious face for seconds. It made Lynn upset and she gets near to the computer.

Lynn Jr. (Clicks on the on/off button): Now I'm really upset!

Lynn silently laughs as she gets out, not seeing Lincoln's reaction at this. She shows us her face to see her laughter again but it wasn't very long before Lincoln got out of the room with his curling broom. At this, Lynn backs away fast as Lincoln threatens her with it. He didn't intend to hit her but just to scare her away. After that, he went away as Lynn tripped and fell.

After some seconds, Lynn gets up and enters her brother's room.

Lynn Jr.: I'm sorry, Lincoln. Sorry!

Lincoln (While sitting and reluctant): I forgi-

Lynn Jr.: You can play! You can play that game.

Lincoln (Turns on his computer and puts back the headphones): Thanks... Finally!

As the computer starts turning on, Lynn notices a cable that connects to the computer. It wasn't a power cable but something different. When she got to the end, she discovers that it's the internet cable.

Lynn Jr.: I think that we are going to have many internet problems here! (Takes out the cable of the internet and gets up) What this is that I unplugged? There is a loose cable!

Lynn shows to us, Lincoln seeing on his monitor that he has no internet. Then, he looks to Lynn that has the cable of the internet, making him mad. In this, he takes out the headphones from his head and gets up to get to Lynn.

Lynn Jr. (Faking fear): Sorry! Sor-

She couldn't finish the sentence when she saw that Lincoln was going to push her away. In that, hse backs away, making Lincoln stop and get down to put the cable back.

Lincoln (Plugging the cable back): Stay quiet, Lynn...

After that, he gets back to his computer to enter the game again to play with his headphones back on his head. After all of this, Lynn continues to annoy him like it wasn't more than enough.

Lynn Jr. (Approaching him): Why you don't try playing that game with a coat or something? It's cooler! And gives more armor!

Lincoln: The game armor doesn't work like tha-

Lynn Jr. (Ignoring): One question: You know how to play the piano?

After saying this, she slides her hand on the keyboard. At this, Lincoln lost his patience for the third time, making him take out his headphones, get up and push Lynn out of the room, making her fall. After that, he closes the door as Lynn gets up.

Lynn Jr.: Ow... That hurt...

In this, Lynn shows the camera to the door and gets near to it, to peek out Lincoln's room again, seeing her brother playing that online game again.

Lynn Jr. (Entering into the room): You are still playing, Link? (Approaches the camera to the game's chat) You are going to get reported? Where is the report? (Reads what it says) "SHE DISCONNECTED THE LAN CABLE!" (Shows to us Lincoln's face) AHH! LIE! You liar! (Touches him repeatedly) You just don't know how to play! (Stops doing it when she sees that Lincoln is writing) Do you know the "Faker"? He doesn't write. He plays. (Shows us the game chat to she read) "MY SISTER IS ANNOYING ME!" (Shows Lincoln's face) I'm your sister? (Puts her hand on Lincoln's top of the head to shake it) I'M YOUR SISTER?!?

Lincoln (As Lynn stops and backs away): STAY QUIET, LYNN!

Lynn Jr.: AHH! (Sees that something happened on the game and shows to us) What happened, Lincoln? What happened? (A text appears on the monitor saying "DEFEAT") Defeat? (Shows to us Lincoln, while putting his hands on his face) What does it mean? What it-

Lincoln: I'm going to put you out! NOW!

Lynn got what he meant and run away from his room as Lincoln gets up and takes out his headphones. When he notices that Lynn got away, he closes the door.

* * *

The scenes change back to Lynn's room, as we see her while cleaning her forehead.

Lynn Jr.: Fiu... That was exhausting! (Looks to us) Thanks for seeing this video! Follow to see more of my next videos of this series! Favorite to know that you liked it! Comment to suggest who should I annoy or to know something about it. Thank you and see you soon!

The first episode ends with her getting to the camera and clicking on a button to stop the video.


	2. Outdated Old Game

**I don't know if this spin-off was a success but I know that wasn't completely a failure.**

**im was bored (Yes. This is literally his username. No offense): As you told me by PM, I thought about that and will happen. Also, what you reviewed happened but not in a way you probably expected.**

**Friendly Girl: Don't worry. It won't be just to annoy Lincoln. If it was, this fanfic would be called "How To Annoy Your Brother".**

**HakaiZim: I translated and... One question: Can you tell me that you hated without swearing next time?!?**

**Anthony Staffenhagen: I agree with you. Thanks. Also, I will do it.**

**Before reading, this vengeance was based on the video "COMO IRRITAR UM AMIGO COM O CHÃO É LAVA!" by D4rkFrame.**

**Thank you and let's go!**

* * *

**Vengeance Against Lynn**

**Episode 1 - The "Outdated" Floor is Lava**

The camera turns on to reveal a white-haired 12 years old boy in his room. He wears an orange sweater with a white star in the middle, a white t-shirt, orange track shorts, and white shoes. At that, we can see that he is Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hi guys! Lincoln Loud here! Welcome to this video. Simply, what I will do? I will explain. (Clears his throat) Remember that video where Lynn annoyed me while I was playing Confederacy of Legends (Parody to League of Legends)? Well... As you saw, I was very mad. She could have damaged my computer at messing with the keyboard or at turning off the computer like that. Sometime later, I say that even though that it was sawed by more than 100K views (In their universe. Not this fanfic. That is impossible in a little time), it got a massive number of dislikes. More than likes. And the comments criticize Lynn about what she did to me, saying that I wasn't the loser but she was, that she was being a bully and the video wasn't that funny. Some even said that was completely unfunny. But she didn't care much when she saw that. In this... I will make a vengeance. But not alone. One minute! (Goes to his door and opens a bit) You can enter now.

At this, Lincoln backs away to a light brown-haired 15 years old girl enter. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt, yellow skirt, gray socks, and dark brown shoes, where her hair has a ponytail. In that, we can see that it is Luan.

Luan: How it's going, guys? Luan Loud is here like you can see!

Lincoln: What is this vengeance then? Simply, it's to annoy her too. But not by doing different things. But yes by doing a game multiple times.

Luan: Remember that old game called Floor is Lava? Yes... That is the game. We know that already went out of style for some time, but why not annoying her by doing it repeatedly?

Lincoln: The best part is two things: A: Today is one of the days that she sleeps until it's late. And B: We are alone in this house. We know where the rest of my family is but... That doesn't matter.

Luan: I hope that you like this vengeance. And... I hope that Lynn doesn't try to annoy me after this.

Lincoln: We can't be sure but I hope not.

Luan: Anyways, how about we wake her up?

Lincoln: Sure!

In this, Lincoln takes the camera and we see them get out of the room. Then, they walk slowly to Lynn's room. When they did that, Luan slowly opens the door to reveal Lynn's and Lucy's room with just Lynn sleeping on her bed.

After seeing this, Luan makes a shush sound to Lincoln to be quiet for now. They walk slowly to near her bed but not that much. Then, they waited some seconds just to...

Luan: LYNN!

Lincoln (As Lynn wakes up for scaring at this yell): The floor is lava, Lynn!

Luan (While Lynn looks at them with a sleepy face): Lynn, the floor is lava!

Lincoln: 5! 4! 3! (Starts laughing while counting), 2... 1!

Lincoln and Luan: WAAAAHH!

Luan (Talking weakly): I'm already in the bed, guys...

Lincoln: Ups... That's true.

Luan: THE BED IS LAVA!

Lynn Jr.: Dang...

Luan (As Lynn gets up but lays on the floor): 5! 4! 3! (Laughs at counting like Lincoln) 2... 1...

Before she could count "1", Lynn finally lied on the floor as Luan and Lincoln laugh.

Lincoln: Lynn, now the floor is lava!

Lynn Jr.: Come on...

Lincoln (As Lynn gets up to lay on the bed) Lynn- 5! 4! (Laughs) 3...

Lynn Jr. (Laying on the bed): Come on guys...

Luan: Soo weak this!

Lincoln (Points the camera to Lynn's face): You like this Lynn? You like annoying me and I will annoy you too.

Lynn Jr.: But not with an out of style game and when you sleep!

Lincoln (Ignoring): The bed is lava again! (Lynn starts getting up) 5! 4! 3! 2! (Before she could totally get up) The floor is lava! 5! (Lynn sits to lay on the bed) The bed is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Annoyed while with a sleepy face and getting up): Stop with this!

Lincoln and Luan laugh as Lynn gets up.

Luan: The floor is lava! (Lynn throws herself to the bed) The bed is lava! (Lynn gets up fast) The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Almost falling and yelling): Enough, Luan and Link!

The two pranksters laugh, knowing that the vengeance is working well to annoy her. When Lynn finally threw herself to the bed, they continued:

Lincoln: The bed i-

Lynn Jr. (Pointing at them fast): The floor is lava!

Lincoln and Luan gulp and run to Lucy's bed to throw themselves to above it.

Luan (As Lincoln points the camera to Lynn, that is sitting in the bed with an annoyed face): We already won!

Lincoln (To Lynn): The bed is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Getting up): Oh no guys! Stop with that! (Standing as Luan and Lincoln get up, pointing the camera at her) Out of the room!

Lincoln: The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Ignoring and pointing to the exit as she gets to the door): Get out!

Luan: The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr.: I sai-

Lincoln: 5! 4! 3! 2!

Lynn gets herself to above the chair, making Lincoln and Luan laugh.

Lynn Jr.: Get out!

Luan: How did you-

Before she could finish her sentence, Lynn finds a sweater on her desk and tries to shot it to Lincoln and Luan but fail as they exit fast of the room to avoid being hit as they laugh. After that, Lynn slams the door.

Lincoln: I can't believe this working!

Luan: Lynn is soo fed up!

Lincoln gives the camera to Luan and gets to the door as the comedian of the family points the camera to it. Then, Lincoln knocks the door until Lynn opened ith slowly and with reluctance.

Lynn Jr.: What it is, Stink-

Lincoln: The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Not believing and closing the door): Seriously guys!

Lincoln (As Luan approaches the camera to the door as he tries to avoid it closing): 5! 4! 3! (Finally can open as Lynn gives up and walks slowly to other direction) 2! 1!

Luan: You lost!

Lynn Jr.: I didn't even want to play. Can I lie on my bed, please?

* * *

Some minutes later, Lincoln and Luan are out of the room with the door closed as the second one gives the camera back to her brother. Then, Luan gets to the door as Lincoln follows her. After that, she opens the door slowly to see Lynn preparing herself to sleep a little more, laying on the bed.

Luan: The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Not believing and with an upset face): AGAIN LUAN?!?

Luan (Ignoring): The bed is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Getting up): Come on...

Lincoln: EVERYTHING IS LAVA, LYNN! (Lynn stands up) EVERYTHING IS LAVA! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1...!

At number one, Lynn jumps to try to win. But she fails anyways as she jumped too late.

Luan: We lost too Lynn. We lost too.

Lynn Jr.: The air is no-

* * *

The scene changes to some minutes again to out of the room again with Luan pointing the camera to Lincoln, which opens the door again, to reveal Lynn going to get some clothes before starting to dress up.

Lincoln: The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Looking at them while putting the hands in her bedside table): HEY!

Luan: The bedside table is lava! 5!

Lynn Jr. (Taking out the hands and getting up to push them out of the room): You are still in the-

Lincoln (When he and Luan are out): Yes we are!

Lynn Jr.: Then... The floor is lava! The floor is lava! (Lincoln and Luan put their feet in the first stair-step) ALL THE FLOOR is lava! (As they run to Lincoln's bed) 5! 4! 3! 2!

Luan and Lincoln (Throwing themselves to the bed and point the camera to Lynn, that followed them): We are already in the bed!

Lynn Jr.: You still continue with this?

Luan: To who looks to us is lava!

Lynn rolls her eyes and she looks away while putting one of her hands on Lincoln's door as Luan counts 5 and 4!

Lincoln (As he and Luan get up): My door is lava! 5!

Lynn mumbles angrily as she takes out her hand from the door and walks out as her siblings follow her. Then, Lincoln points the camera that he took from Luan's hands to Lynn's feet.

Lincoln: The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Turning around and pointing her finger to the camera): THE CAMERA IS LAVA!

The pranksters get shocked and Lincoln puts the camera on the floor before Lynn could even start to count.

Lincoln: I already put it down!

Later, Luan is with the camera pointing to Lincoln, which is now at the bathroom's door. Then, we hear some sounds.

Lincoln (Whispering): Lynn is in the bathroom, dressed up but using the hairdryer.

Lincoln opens the door slowly to reveal Lynn all dressed up, using the hairdryer to treat her hair.

Lincoln: Lynn!

Lynn Jr. (Looking back): Yes?

Lincoln: The bathroom is lava!

As Lynn complains loudly, Lincoln closes the door fast as Luan laughs weakly at this.

Lincoln: 5! 4! 3! 2!- (Lynn opens the door with force, making Lincoln almost fall) Woah!

Lynn Jr. (Getting back to the bathroom): Can I fix my hair, please?

Luan points the camera to herself to mutter to us a "No". Then, she gives the camera to Lincoln to get into the bathroom, to see Lynn using the hairdryer and a comb on her hair.

Luan: What are you doing, Lynn?

Lynn Jr. (While concentrating): Fixing my hair.

Luan: Well... The hairdryer is lava! 3! (Lynn turns off the hairdresser and puts it down) 4! 5-!

Lynn looks at them and the camera while shaking it slowly.

Lincoln: The mirror is lava! 5!

Lynn Jr. (Looking away): Seriously gu-

Luan: 4!

Lynn Jr.: I can't look at the mirror!

Luan: 3!

Lynn Jr.: But you are looking at it!

Lincoln: We are not!

Lynn Jr.: Yes you are! You are recording it!

Lincoln points the camera to the mirror enough to get a reflection of it.

Lincoln: Now we are! (Points away his camera from the mirror) Now I'm not! I'm standing here! But you are still there! (As Lynn gets out of the mirror's reflection) 5! 4! Ah... (Points the camera again to the mirror, to see a reflection of him, Luan and Lynn) Now you can!

Lynn Jr.: Can I fix my hair?

Lincoln: Look to our fixed hair!

Luan: Yeah! Look!

Lynn Jr.: Your hair is but mine's not! I was sleeping!

Luan: The brown hair is lava! (As Lincoln points the camera to Lynn) 5! 4-!

Lynn Jr.: You are going to lose, Luan...

Luan: No. I meant dark. Dark brown hair! 5! 4! 3!

Lynn Jr.: The light brown hair-

Luan: 2!

Lynn Jr.: -and the white hair are lava too!

Luan: 1...!

Lincoln: BOOM! You lost!

Lynn Jr.: White and light brown hair is lava too!

Luan: We said you lo-

Lynn Jr.: THE WHITE AND LIGHT BROWN HAIR IS LAVA! (Pushing them out of the bathroom) Get out!

* * *

The scene changes again but this time to the kitchen, where we see Lincoln and Luan at the camera, that is on the only table, pointing at the entrance by the dining room.

Luan: Lynn is going to eat her breakfast in no time.

Lincoln: And we will be hidden by the sides of the entrance to say that the floor is lava.

Luan: I don't know how this game can get old! It's very fun!

Lincoln: Just because we are annoying her!

Luan: Let's hide!

The two kids hide by the sides of the entrance, waiting for Lynn. They had to wait for some minutes until we can see Lynn entering in the kitchen while talking on the phone. After walking two steps in the kitchen...

Luan and Lincoln: THE FLOOR IS LAVA, LYNN!

Lynn Jr. (Startled): I'm talking on the phone!

She goes to the living room to have some privacy while talking to someone on the phone as Luan and Lincoln (This one has the camera pointing at the athlete) follow her.

Lincoln: Didn't hear? The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Looking at them): Guys, I said that I'm on the pho-

Lincoln: THE FLOOR IS LAVA, LYNN! 5!

Lynn Jr. (Walking to the sofa to jump in it and talking to someone): One minute. I will come back!

Lincoln: 4! 3-!

Lynn jumps at the sofa to be safe. Then, she gets up to push them to upstairs.

Lynn Jr.: Seriously guys! Stop!

* * *

Minutes later, we see Lincoln and Luan pointing the camera at themselves as Lynn is in the background preparing a cereal bowl for herself.

Luan and Lincoln: THE FLOOR IS LAVA!

Lynn looks at them with a "Really?" face as they getaway for some steps while laughing weakly.

Lincoln: 5! 4! 3! 2... 1...!

Luan (Looking back): AHH! SHE LOST!

Lincoln: LYNN FELL INTO THE LAVA!

Lynn Jr.: Come on guys! You are already more than a half of an hour in that junk of a prank!

Lincoln and Luan point the camera only to Lynn as she finishes preparing her cereal bowl. Before she could take her bowl...

Lincoln: THE FLOOR IS LAVA!

Lynn Jr. (Startled and walking to them): HEY! STOP with that!

Lincoln and Luan decide to back away fast as Lynn comes back to her cereal bowl. Then, Luan gives the camera back to Lincoln to get to Lynn.

Luan: THE FLOOR IS LAVA! THE FLOOR! THE FLOOR IS LAVA, LYNN!

Lynn Jr. (Puts down the bowl and walks to them as they back away fast): Give me that!

This scene ends with Lynn putting her hands on the camera as Lincoln and Luan try to take them off from it.

* * *

In this next scene, we see that Lincoln and Luan are walking to the kitchen again from the living room with the camera.

Lincoln (Singing): The floor is LAAAVA!

Luan (Singing): The floor is LAAAVA, LYNN!

When they enter the kitchen, we see Lynn eating the cereals on the table of the kitchen, obviously sitting at the chair.

Luan and Lincoln (Still singing): LYNN! THE FLOOR IS LAAAVA!

Lynn Jr. (Looking at them, annoyed and eating): I'm sitting in this chair.

Luan (Singing): THE CHAIR IS LAAAVA! (Lynn stops eating and gets up) OH YEAH!

Lynn Jr.: Seriously guys? Stop this!

Lincoln: Ok! We will!

Lynn Jr.: Final-

Luan (Interrupting): He didn't finish!

Lincoln: I will just stop if you don't annoy me or anyone else anymore on purpose!

Lynn Jr. (Raising her eyebrow): Why?

Lincoln: It's bad! Didn't you saw the comments of the video?

Lynn Jr.: Bu-

Lincoln (Interrupting): FLOOR IS LAVA!

Lynn Jr.: Come o-

Luan: THE FLOOR, THE FLOOR IS LAVA!

Lynn Jr.: Grr!

Luan (As Lynn sits in the chair again): 5! 4! 3!

Lynn Jr. (After sitting): I don't annoy by doing the same thing repeatedly!

Lincoln (Ignoring): The chair is lava! 5! 4!

Lynn Jr. (After getting up): Please! I don't want to play anymore!

Lincoln: Then why you play?

Lynn Jr.: Because you insis-

Luan (Interrupting): THE FLOOR IS LAVA!

This made Lynn's anger quit and she decides to do one thing.

Lynn Jr.: I'm done! Give me the camera! (Takes the camera from them and points it at her siblings) Now... The floor is lava! (They run to the living room as Lynn follows them) 5! 4! 3! 2! (Luan and Lincoln jump to the sofa) The sofa is lava! 5! 4! (They jump to the coffee table) The coffee table is lava! 5! 4! (They jump to the floor) The floor is lava again!

Luan: Stop Lynn!

Lynn Jr.: NOW YOU SEE HOW MUCH YOU ANNOY ME!

Lincoln: You annoyed me more! Now... (Gets to Lynn to take the camera from her) Give me the camera back!

Lynn Jr. (Gives it back and walking to the kitchen): Now I can finally get peace an-

Lincoln (Pointing the camera to her): The floor is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Raising her fists in the air of annoyance): COME ON!

Lincoln: 5! 4! 3!

Before he could continue the counting, Lynn jumps to a chair in the dining room.

Luan (Laughing): The dining room and the kitchen is lava!

Lynn Jr. (Going back to the living room): Guys, this is too much. (Stops walking) Can I eat my cereals before they get savorless?

Lincoln (Ignoring): The floor is lava! 5! 4! 3! (Lynn sits at the table with the feet on the chair) The table and the chair is lava! 5! 4-!

Lynn Jr. gets out of the table and the chair and was very mad at this annoyance. However, before she could complain, Lincoln and Luan get above the coffee table.

Luan: Everything is lava except this coffee table!

Lincoln: 5! 4! 3-! (Lynn tries to get above the table) Lynn! No!

Luan: You will break it!

One thing that the pranksters didn't know is that this was a trick since Lynn snatched the camera to point it to them.

Lynn Jr.: You like playing this game? Then, how about a harder difficulty? In that... The floor, the sofa, and the coffee table is lava! 3! 2! 1-! Huh?

This "Huh?" was due to, while Lincoln ran to the stairs, Luan jumped to a table and equilibrated with just her right hand.

Lynn Jr.: How did you equilibrate like that?!?

Lincoln: This time, I need to agree with her question: How you did it?

Luan (Sees what she did): To tell the truth, I don't know.

* * *

Sometime later, Lincoln and Luan, that have the camera, reach the living room, where Lynn is talking again on the phone.

Luan: The sofa is lava, Lynn!

Lynn Jr. (Getting up): I'm talking-

Lincoln (Interrupting): The phone is lava!

Lynn Jr.: Sorry. I will come back!

Lincoln: 5! 4! 3!

Lynn Jr. (Puts the phone on the coffee table): Go away! You are already in this too much time!

Luan: For us, it's not enough!

Lynn Jr.: You know what? (Goes to a door in the stairs and takes out a normal broom from it) Next time you say that I will sweep you!

Nothing is heard. Lynn thought that she defeated them but before she could put the broom back...

Luan: The sweeping is lava!

It made Lynn fed up and chased them to the kitchen with the broom. Then, Luan and Lincoln tripped and pointed the camera at Lynn, which was with the broom.

Lynn Jr.: This is getting too much! Stop!

Luan: This is a BIG old "Floor is Lava". (Laughs with Lincoln as Lynn throws the broom to them) 5! 4-

Lincoln and Luan: NOO!

This yell was due to getting a chair and threaten them with it.

Luan: Don't do that Lynn!

Lynn Jr. (Putting the chair down): I don't want to hurt you but you are annoying me too much.

Lincoln: Now you know how I felt!

Lynn Jr. ignores this and goes away as Lincoln and Luan get up.

Luan (Following her with Lincoln): You know what Lynn?

Lynn Jr.: What?

Luan: The floor is lava again!

Lynn Jr. (Giving up): That's it! I won't play anymore! (Gets to them to turn off the camera) Stop the camera!

* * *

Right now, we see Lincoln and Luan in Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: And that's it! We annoyed Lynn.

Luan: But I think that we annoyed her too much. She said that just that she won't stop that she will get revenge on Luan and on me!

Lincoln: Oh boy...

Luan: Anyways, thanks for watching. Favorite to know that you liked it! Follow for more videos! Comment to give ideas and doubts.

Lincoln: We promise that wherever what Lynn is planning to Luan, we will retaliate in double.

Luan: Again, thanks for watching and see you soon!


End file.
